To Infinity and Beyond (song)
To Infinity and Beyond 'is a song from ''Toy Story: The Musical. ''It takes place at a familiar scene where Andy's toys meet Buzz for the first time. In this song, Buzz talks about his "past" and his "adventures". It also has a reprise that takes place at the play's bows and grand finale. Lyrics 'Buzz: As a boy, I had a dream to be a part of something thrilling and extreme. Didn't know what it will be but I knew some great adventure ahead. So I searched every shore to be all that I could be and then some more. And then one day, I spotted a ranger training poster and this is what it said: For the time of your life and a lifetime of pride, through the storm and the strife with the stars as your guide, you will beat back the dark till a new day has dawned, for the space rangers' creed is "To Infinity and beyond!" Mr. Potato Head: What's that button for? Hamm: Were you made in Singapore? Rex: What does a space ranger actually do? Buzz: Well I fly far and wide with my trusty fellow rangers by my side to the deepest quarters of space protecting every mom and dad and boy and girl. We defend a universe from the likes of Evil Emperor Zurg and worse. Toys: (Gasps) Buzz: And it's such a wonderful feeling each and every time we save the world. Rex: Can I be a space ranger? Mr. Potato Head: You're too big! Buzz: Oh no, no he isn't. He just needs proper training and a specially designed suit to protect his extremely legs and teeny arms. Rex: I'm going to be a space ranger! Buzz and Rex: For the time of your life and a lifetime of pride, through the storm and the strife with the stars as your guide, you will beat back the dark till a new day has dawned, for the space rangers' creed is "To Infinity and beyond!" Rex: Say, what's this button do? Buzz: I'll show you. Buzz's recording: Buzz Lightyear to the rescue! Hamm: That's some quality sound system. Probably all-covered wiring. Slinky: Hey, Woody's got something like that. Mr. Potato Head: Oh, it sound like a car ran over him. Buzz: And this activates my laser. Toys: Oooo. Mr. Potato Head: How come you don't have a laser, Woody? Woody: Now I'm sure we're all very impressed with Andy's new toy. Buzz: Toy? I think the word you're searching for is "space ranger". Toys: Yeah! Woody: Hey come on you guys, this toy is not a spaceman, don't you see? And this sticker here is no communicator. Buzz: Yes it is. Woody: And this thingy called a laser here is just an L.E.D. and won't blow down an alien invader. Buzz: Yes it will! Woody: Come on you guys, this cardboard box did not fall from the sky. It's from a toy store, not from Star Command. And he can't fight evil emperors, he cannot save the world, and he clearly cannot fly. Buzz: Yes I can! Toys: Oooo. Woody: No you can't! Buzz: Yes I can. Woody: You can't! Buzz: Can! Woody: Can't, can't, can't! Buzz: I tell you, I can fly around this room with my eyes closed! Woody: Prove it! Buzz: Alright, I will! To infinity and beyond! Can! Buzz and Toys: For the time of your life! Woody: He's only a toy! Buzz and Toys: And a lifetime of pride! Woody: Guys! He's only a toy! Buzz and Toys: T''hrough the storm and the strife with the stars as your guide, you will beat back the dark till a new day has dawned, for the space rangers' creed is "To infinity and beyond!"'' And beyond! ''(4x) '''Buzz:' To infinity and beyond! Reprise All: For the time of your life and a lifetime of pride, through the storm and the strife with the stars as your guide, you will beat back the dark till a new day has dawned, for the space rangers' creed is "To infinity and beyond!" ''And beyond! ''(4x) Category:Songs